Star vs The Forces of Evil: Attack on Earth
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Sequel to Attack on Mewni. Almost a year after the fight in Seattle, Star and Marco are getting prepared for their upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Ludo finally plans to steal what matters most to the Butterfly Family; The Book of Spells, as well as an ancient artifact that will spell certain doom. Star will have to learn to fight without magic and save both Mewni and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A little Lot of Magic

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE!)

 _A long time ago, there was…. The eternal mist. Its origin is unknown, only that it holds the power to flood planets with darkness. Like all great power, there were those who wanted to protect it, while others wanted to use it for evil. Toffee, an enemy of MEwni sought to use its power to turn our dear kingdom into a world of darkness. The eternal mist was also crafted into a weapon to power up his soldiers. When hope seemed lost, the noble knights led by my father, Phoenix turned the tides. This was thanks to an incredible power he possessed. The butterfly family has had this power for generations. My father has it, your mother had it, and soon, you will have that power as well Star…._

 _MEWNI….. 15 years ago…_

Star was listening to a story from her father.

"Daddy when will I get to be a powerful butterfly warrior?" asked Star.

"That power doesn't just come my little princess," said King River, "It comes when the time is right, and in time, you will know when its your turn."

He tucked her in bed.

"Good night my little princess," said River.

Star fell asleep.

 _Mewni…. Now…._

Marco and Star were battling an army of humanoid scorpions.

Marco had his staff and was blasting them away.

"Where does Ludo get all these monsters?" he asked himself.

Two of thme were trying to sting Star.

"Narwhal Blast!" she said as she cast a spell.

They evaded and got closer to Star.

"Marco, I could use some help!" she said.

Marco saw her in danger.

He ran up to one of them and did a flying kick.

"Don't touch my fiancé!" he said.

He whacked the other one with his staff.

"Thanks," said Star.

"No problem," said Marco smiling.

Star noticed one of them about to sting him.

"Marco watch out!" she said.

She pushed him out of the way and countered with her wand.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

The rest of them ran off.

Marco got the orb of yellow eco.

"That about does it," he said, "Let's get outta here and give this to Jak."

They teleported back to Mewni where Jak and Daxter were waiting.

"About time you slowpokes showed up," said Daxter.

"Sorry, but we were held back by Ludo's scorpion creeps," said Marco, "If it wasn't for Star, we'd both be toast."

"He's right," said Star, "Not only did we get what we were after, but we also risked our lives."

"Ignore him," said Jak, "Thanks for getting the goods."

"Making some new weapons again?" asked Marco.

"You know it," said Daxter, "Its actually for Kiera."

"Sooooo, hows Comet doing?" asked Marco.

"He just got released from prison today," said Star, "The most time he got was about 2 days thanks to his lawyer."

"I also heard he got reformed," said Daxter, "Which is good news because I would've kicked his ass."

"Well, we'd love to hear your stories Dax, but Marco and I gotta go find a tux and dress," said Star.

"For your wedding?" asked Daxter.

"No, for Song Day," said Star.

"Oh that thing," said Jak, "We'll try to come if we're not busy testing weapons."

They warped to Earth at a tuxedo store.

Comet was walking out of the Mewni treasury.

"Looking through our treasury again?" asked Moon.

"Oh, was I intruding?" asked Comet, "I truly apologize."

"Comet, understand, even though you've committed this act, we still see you as our nephew," said Moon, "If Star was able to forgive you, why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what I've done," said Comet.

"Although what you did was…. Questionable, you only did it for Mewni," said Moon, "But you must realize that humans are not the enemy of us Mewmans."

"I know," said Comet, "But he disagrees."

He was pointing at his father, Orion Dragonfly.

"If you see Marco, tell him to be careful around my father," said Comet, "Uncle River says they don't exactly see eye to eye about the human race."

"Why does he hate humans so much?" asked Moon.

"I'm not sure," said Comet, "He won't say."

"The best place for sharp clothes," said Star.

"There they are," said Tom.

"So I'm gonna go with Janna and Jackie while you go with Tom and Crash," said Star.

"Sure thing," said Marco.

"I think I found a great dress for both song day and your wedding," said Janna.

"Can't wait to see it," said Star.

"So Tom, are you and Janna a…" asked Marco.

"You know it," said Tom, "Thanks to Crash here."

"Good to know," said Marco, "Meanwhile my wedding with Star is coming up soon."

"So is this little wedding gonna be on Earth or on Mewni?" asked Crash.

"Honestly I don't know," said Marco, "We've done so much preparation that we're not sure where it'll be at."

Star was trying on dozens of dresses.

"They're all so great," she said, "I don't know which one to pick."

"Just buy all of them," said Janna, "You're a rich princess after all."

"Yeah," said Star.

Glossaryck was looking at the pudding.

"Such good pudding," he said.

"Glossaryck no," said Star, "I think that's for somebody else."

Later, Star and Marco were at his house watching a movie.

"Summer is finally here," said Marco, "And I get to spend it with you Star."

Star rested her shoulder on his chest.

"When did I last tell you I loved you?" asked Star.

"About 30 minutes ago before we went to tackle those scorpions," said Marco.

"Well you're overdue," said Star, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Marco.

They shared a kiss.

Meanwhile back on Mewni a green hand started to rise up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day on Earth

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE)

Comet was looking out into the sky.

"Do I really deserve to be free after what I've done?" he asked himself.

One of his servants opened the door.

"I don't mean to disturb you my prince, but you have received a letter from your cousin, Star Butterfly," he said.

Comet took the letter and read it.

 _Comet;_

 _It has been almost a year since the events that happened with the Cosmic Star. I understand you probably won't be able to forgive yourself for what you've done, but everyone on Echo Creek is more than willing to make amends. That's why I convinced Marco's Dojo master to invite you to his party. Please consider coming, because I care about you._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Star_

Comet looked at the letter.

Marco and Star were heading to the party at Dojo Sensei's back yard.

"I hope Dojo sensei likes my gift," said Star.

"I'm sure he will," said Marco.

It was a casual party.

There was barbecue, skateboard ramps, and a ton of balloons.

Star saw a magician.

"Isn't that the magician that you told me about?" asked Star, "The one that does magic trix?"

"Its tricks Star, but yeah," said Marco.

Tom and Janna were having a good time.

One of the party goers started to hit on her.

"So hotness, you come here often," he said.

"Hey, lay off my girlfriend pal," said Tom.

He was heating up but Janna stopped him.

"Let's just go somewhere else," she said.

Crash was looking at the news.

"Human arachnid and pink haired warrior help mayor Donald David Dirksen stop crime," said Crash, "You don't see that every day."

Star was busy watching the magician.

"Relax Star, its all part of the act," said Marco, "Nothing serious, we all got paid to play along."

"I know Marco, its just so strange," said Star

A portal opened.

Comet Dragonfly appeared.

"Comet!" said Star hugging him.

He also brought a guest.

"Marco?" she asked.

"Marcia?" asked Marco.

"Marcia?" asked Star.

"She's my cousin," said Marco, "I haven't seen her for years."

"And this must be Star," said Marcia, "Good choice with Marco, he's a keeper."

Marco started to blush.

"Sooooo, how has Earth been since…." Said Comet.

"Its been going good," said Star.

She kept noticing people starting to lose their joy.

She had her wand ready.

The magician was about to slice Dojo Sensei in half.

"Star wait!" said Marco.

She jumped on the stage.

"Hold it right there!" said Star, "I know your secret!"

The audience was confused.

"Star what are you doing?" asked Dojo Sensei.

"Ok, its true," said the magician, "I'm not a real magician, I'm a false one."

He started showing them how he did most of his tricks.

"I knew something wasn't right!" said Dojo Sensei.

"Not that you dumbass," said Star, "I was talking about the joy sucking thing!"

"Oh that," said the magician, "I just suck a bit of oy from people, it's a harmless trick."

"The hell it is," said Star, "You have no right to just take away somebody's joy!"

"Who cares?!" asked somebody, "You just ruined a magic show!"

"What?" asked Star, "But he was the one stealing your joy!"

"Well you're the one who ruined our joy by making him explain how his tricks were done!" said the person.

They all started to leave.

"Are you people blind?" asked Crash, "Star just saved you all from having your joy sucked!"

"Yeah, its not like she meant to ruin your talent show," said Marcia, "Talk about ungrateful."

"C'mon Star, let's get outta here," said Marco.

The next day, the gang was hanging at Marco's pad.

"Those morons don't even realize that you just saved them," said Crash.

"Its ok Crash," said Marco, "They're just upset about some old magic show."

He then remembered something.

"Hey Crash, can you meet me…. Outside," he said as he winked at him.

"Why?" asked Crash.

"Just come on," he said dragging him outside, "Star in about 10 minutes come out to the back porch."

"Ok…." Said Star, "Is it a surprise?"

"You bet," said Marco, "10 minutes."

 _ **10 minutes later…..**_

Star was heading outside.

"Marco?" Asked Star, "Marco?"

A ton of lights went on.

"Surprise!" said everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Star, "What's happening?!"

"Happy Birthday Star!" said Marco.

He kissed her.

Star blushed and smiled.

"You remembered?" asked Star.

"Why would I forget my future wife's birthday?" asked Marco.

"This is gon be the best Birthday day you ever had gurl!" said Pony head flying around.

All of Star's friends from Mewni and Earth were there including her parents.

"Comet had everything planned out," said Tom, "Same with Janna."

"Well Tom helped," said Janna, "A little."

Comet's father was there as well.

"IS that Uncle Orion?" asked Star.

Orion saw her.

"Is that my favorite niece?" he asked.

Star ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Who's the big dude?" asked Marco.

"This is my Uncle Orion Dragonfly," said Star, "He's taught me about magic spells since I was very small."

"Nice to meet you young man," said Orion, "Put her there."

They shook hands.

"Hell of a grip," he said.

"Um thanks," said Marco.

"Don't be imtimidated Marco," said Star, "He's a real nice guy, and he cares for Mewni just as much."

"So that's where Comet gets it from," said Marco.

"Hey Star!" said a familiar voice.

It was her two friends, Banjo and Kazooie.

"How'd you guys get here?" asked Star, "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Well thanks to Comet we made it just in time," said Kazooie.

Jak and River were having a drinking contest.

Jak finished up his drink and slammed his cup on the ground.

"ANOTHER!" he said.

Moon and Kiera were looking at them.

"Men," they said in unison.

Ludo was watching them.

"Its time," he said, "Our target; The book of Butterfly….."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ludo has won

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE!)

Star and Marco were travelling through another dimension.

"Man that was intense!" said Star.

"I know right," said Marco, "Like how many dimensions are there anyway?"

"Well there's more than you can count," said Star.

Marco noticed some of Ludo's minions attacking the city.

"What the…" said Marco.

Both of them rushed down.

"Ludo?!" asked Star.

"Did you miss me princess?" he asked.

He had his own magic wand.

"Pretty spiffy right?" asked Ludo, "I've spent the past few months practicing my own magic, and now I will finally have what is mine."

"Not while I'm here!" said Star.

She started firing at them while Marco fought them off with his karate.

Star then attacked Ludo with a wave attack, but he somehow countered it.

He then shook the ground and it started to rumble.

Star casted a black hole spell and Ludo did some strange magic to reverse it.

"Looks like your magic isn't a match for me," he said, "It also looks like you let yourself get distracted!"

He pointed up.

His eagle grabbed the spell book.

"And now I must bid thee farewell!" said Ludo.

He kicked Star into the portal and she dropped her wand.

"STAR!" said Marco.

He jumped in to save her.

"Back to our base," said Ludo, "The time has come for Toffee's arrival."

Star opened her eyes.

"What…. Is this?" she asked.

She looked around her surroundings until she saw a floating hat like creature.

"Hello?" it said.

Star screamed and then the floating hat screamed.

Marco pulled his head from the ground.

"Star what is it?" he asked.

"First are you ok?" asked Star.

"Yes, thank you for asking," said Marco, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Star, "Only I don't have my wand with me."

"Looks like Ludo's been busy planning something," said Marco as he helped her up, "But we'll stop him like we always do."

Star saw the hat creature and chased it.

"Hey wait!" she said.

She kept chasing it until it finally stopped.

"What is that?" asked Marco.

"It looks like a hat," said Star.

"My apologies for running like that," said the floating hat, "But you did startle me quite a bit and I startle easily."

"Sorry about that," said Star, "I'm Star by the way, and this is my Fiance, Marco Diaz."

"Hi," said Marco.

"My name is Cappy," said Cappy, "I saw what you two have been through."

Star saw that his town was damaged.

"What happened here?" asked Star.

"Our kingdom was under attack by a group of lizard people," said Cappy, "They're after something called the Eternal Mist."

"What's that?" asked Marco.

"Whoever has the mist has control of reality and such," said Cappy, "It's a treasure we've been asked by Mewmans to have kept hidden away for centuries."

A cannonball was launched at a tall building.

"Oh no," said Cappy.

A floating crown appeard before them.

"Tiara what are you doing here?" asked Cappy.

"I came looking for you," said Tiara.

"Those lizards wouldn't happen to be working for Ludo would they?" asked Star.

"It looks like we're after the same guy," said Cappy, "I know, we should team up!"

"Sure why not," said Star.

She noticed her headband was missing too.

"Aw man," she said.

"I think I can help with that," said Cappy.

He jumped on top of Star's head.

He then transformed himself into Star's headband.

"Try throwing me," he said.

"Ok," said Star.

She threw him at a pair of boxes and he destroyed them with ease.

"Whoa!" said Marco, "A Trick-Hat!"

"This will be quite useful," said Star, "Now let's go stop those lizard creatures."

"Wait," said Marco, "Shouldn't we tell your parents about…."

"NO!" said Star, "We can't tell them about that."

"Ok, ok," said Marco.

They started fighting off the lizard creatures that were terrorizing the cap dimension.

"Wait I got an idea!" said Cappy, "Throw me at one of them."

"Ok," said Star.

She tossed Cappy at the lizard creature.

Her body started to go inside of it and she was somehow controlling the lizard.

"Marco, jump on," said Star.

They both climbed up to the top and finished off the rest of the lizard creatures.

Star saw her wand and picked it up.

"Any last words creeps?" asked Star.

"Mewni's days are numbered," said one of them, "Toffee shall rise again."

"Then we gotta find Glossaryck and the book quickly," said Star, "Luckily I have a spell just for the occasion."

She placed her feet firmly on the ground.

"I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky," she said, "Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!"

An eye was formed from thin air.

Star could now see anything that she wanted.

She then focused and soon saw Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck!" said Star, "Wait… where are you?"

"In pudding heaven," said Glossaryck.

"I mean in the universe," said Star, "Where are you?"

"On the floor," said Glossaryck.

"Ok I don't have time for this," said Star, "Come on."

She reached for him but she couldn't touch him.

"The spying spell does not work like that I'm afraid," he said.

She tried again and could almost reach him.

Glossaryck was surprised as she was almost able to tear through the eye.

"This is amazing," said Glossaryck.

"Ok, now just take my hand and we can get back home safely!" said Star.

"Who said I wanted to come back with you?" asked Glossaryck.

"Wait what?" asked Star.

"I'm afraid that the book belongs to Ludo now," said Glossaryck.

"Don't you understand?" asked Star, "Ludo stole you!"

"That's beyond my control," said Glossaryck.

"I almost got you, just take my hand," said Star, "You're my friend."

"Friend?" asked Glossaryck, "Such a simple concept."

The spell started to wear off.

"If my parents find out you were taken they'll kill me!" said Star.

"You'll be fine," said Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck please!" said Star, "I need you!"

"No dear, this is what you need," said Glossaryck.

Some lizard creatures were about to attack Marco.

"Star!" said Marco.

She saw that he was in danger.

Star grabbed her wand and blasted them away.

"Leave him alone!" she said.

"What do we do now?" asked Marco.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Star.

They went back to the house and called Star's mom and dad.

She explained everything to them.

"That's…. pretty much iiittttt…." Said Star.

They were both surprised.

"I know," said Star with tears forming, "I screwed this up big time, I'm so sorry!"

She started to cry.

"Sweetie its…. Its ok," said Moon.

"But…. The book of spells and everything, our family history.." said Star.

"Its just a book and a magic man," said River.

"What matters is that you and Marco are safe," said Moon.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Asked Marco.

"Not at the moment," said River, "Just make sure that Star is safe."

"Got it," said Marco.

"Please don't tell Uncle Orion about this," said Star, "He discovers this and he'll kill me."

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed," said Moon, "Good night dear."

"Sooooo why don't you want your uncle to find out?" asked Marco.

"Because he's on the high magic council," said Star, "He takes the family book very seriously, and if he finds out that I lost it, it'll be my head."

"Ok, ok calm down," said Marco, "We'll help you find it."

Someone climbed up.

It was Banjo.

"Banjo, what are you guys doing here?" asked Marco.

"We couldn't help but overhear that you guys are looking for something," said Banjo, "And also…."

He turned around and Kazooie was turned into some kind of bird.

"Dark eco?" asked Star.

"Yep," said Banjo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Secret is Out!

(Disclaimer!)

The songstrel of Mewni, Ruberiot was at Star's house.

He was making a song for the upcoming Song Day.

"So how long is he gonna be over here?" asked Ms. Diaz.

"Until he finds inspiration for his song," said Star, "Trust me, I get annoyed by him too."

"Don't worry princess, I won't leave until I find that song," said Ruberiot.

"Its gonna be a long day," said Marco.

 _ **20 MINUTES LATER….**_

"I'm just having a hard time finding inspiration," said Ruberiot.

He kept playing on his instrument annoying Star and Marco.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER…**_

"I'm sure I'm close to a breakthrough," said Ruberiot.

Star and Marco finally had enough and decided to leave the house for a while.

 _ **SO MUCH LATER THAT THE OLD AUTHOR OF THIS STORY GOT TIRED OF WAITING, AND STAR AND MARCO HAD TO FIND A NEW ONE**_

He was still struggling.

"You still don't have that song ready," said Crash.

"I know I still don't have a song idea!" said Ruberiot, "DON'T RUB IT IN!"

Star opened the door.

"OH for God's sake!" said Star, "You're still here?!"

"Star you must understand that by tomorrow, everyone will be expecting us to play a song for them," said Ruberiot, "I can't leave until I have a song."

"And I won't come back until you're out of here," said Star.

"Have you ever considered doing a different version of a song?" asked Crash.

"What?" asked Ruberiot.

"Star assumes that song day songs are stupid because they sound the same and have the same genre," said Crash, "But if you add a little bit of punk rock or something, maybe it'll be interesting."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said Jackie.

"Yeah," said Janna, "He and Tom could totally rock on their guitars with all this."

A light bulb appeared on Star's head.

"That gives me an idea," she said, "Ruberiot, Crash, meet me at my room pronto."

Later they were up in Star's room.

"I am about to show you something that I have never shown anyone except for my fiancé," said Star.

She gave him her diary.

"I know I've been tough on you, but to make up for that I want you to read this," said Star, "But stop on this page right here, because those are my private thoughts."

"Sure," said Ruberiot, "I appreciate your help, but honestly you're not the only one who hates princess songs."

"I don't 'hate' them, I ust think they're bland," said Star, "They're all the same about perfect princesses with perfect lives, but that isn't me."

"I respect that," said Ruberiot.

"But with Crash's help, we're gonna turn song day into something TRULY magical!"

Meanwhile back on Mewni, Orion was looking through Mewni's books.

Daxter was walking by and overheard him talking about something

"It has to be around here somewhere," he said, "Aha!"

"What are you looking for man?" asked Daxter coming in.

"What the…." Said Orion.

"Down here," said Daxter.

Orion look down.

"Can I help you little critter?" asked Orion.

"Is everything ok here…." said Daxter, "I overheard you were looking for something."

"Oh no I'm fine," said Orion, "You just run along with those tinker toys."

"You sure?" asked Daxter.

"Oh yeah," said Orion, "Absolutely."

He closed the door.

"Something seems wrong here," said Daxter.

Star and company were at Mewni setting up the stage.

Ruberiot was playing the song with a band backing him up and it sounded wonderful.

"Amazing," said Star.

Star and Marco were walking around Mewni.

Ruberiot was about to join them, but somebody halted him.

"I think the song was great, but it could use….. a few improvements," said the person as he handed him money.

Later, Star and Marco were in their suits and sitting with the royal family.

"Star," said Moon, "I understand that princess songs aren't exactly your favorite thing in the world, but I think this is a great favor you have done for Ruberiot."

"Well thank Crash," said Star, "He's the one who came up with the idea for a revamped modern age song."

"I'm looking forward to hearing this new song," said River.

"That's true," said Marco, "I also look forward to soon being part of your family Queen Butterfly."

Moon just smiled at him.

"Moon," said Marco.

She kept grinning.

"Mom," said Marco.

"Welcome to the family Marco Diaz," said Moon.

Orion and Comet joined everyone.

"Cousin!" said Star as she hugged him.

Marcia was with them disguised as a Mewman.

"Marcia?" asked Marco.

"Shhhhh," she said.

"Mom I should let you know that there are some things

"And now presenting Mewni's newest songwriter, Ruberiot!" said the announcer, "In honor of the royal family, Star butterfly's princess song."

Ruberiot started playing.

The Ballad of Star Butterfly

 _Ruberiot: Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?_

 _Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air_

 _With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies_

 _Whose infinite virtues are known near and far_

 _It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star._

 _And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls_

 _Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl_

 _The forces of evil that lurk in the night_

 _Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ...ignites!_

He slammed his guitar and got out a new one.

The band started playing behind him and there were graphics and everything.

"Orion's Beard," said Comet.

"My beard!" said Orion.

"So that's where that phrase comes from," said Tom.

 _Ruberiot: Weaving magic like a born spell-caster_

 _And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster_

 _She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede_

 _She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!_

 _'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best_

 _She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress_

 _She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night_

 _She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!_

 _(Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh!)_

The background started to change.

A giant statue of Ludo appeared and then of Star's parents.

"What the hell…." Said Star.

 _Ruberiot: Shooting Star shining in the night so bright_

 _She started to attract a pair of envious eyes_

 _The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross_

 _She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost._

 _Glossaryck and her book of spells_

 _How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?_

 _She confessed to her parents, all full of dread_

 _The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said_

 _This is what they said._

 _This is what they said:_

 _"We will keep your silence for you_

 _From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too_

 _To keep the peace, we will play the game"_

 _Royal secret from royal shame_

 _Royal secret from royal shame_

Moon was surprised.

"Star?" asked Moon.

"I had no idea about this happening," said Star, "I specifically told him not to look at those thoughts!"

Orion was starting to glare at Star.

"Oh shit," said Tom.

"Not helping!" said Marco.

 _Ruberiot: Royal secret – one last to tell_

 _A princess under true love's spell..._

 _Who is the boy in the earthly attire?_

 _The prince of the princess's deepest desire_

 _I don't need to show it, I think we all know it_

 _But just to be certain, I'll say it again..._

 _Star Butterfly is engaged to marry her best friend!_

 _And he's a human being named Marco Diaz…._

 _Forever... MORE!_

Needless to say that a lot of Mewni's citizens were surprised and somewhat angry.

They all turned to Star.

"Oh shit," said Janna.

"Oops…." She said.

She rushed to the stage.

"Ok everyone calm down there's been some gigantic mistake here," said Star, "A mistake that I will gladly talk to Ruberiot about."

She turned to Ruberiot.

"Now I don't know what happened here but I thought we…" said Star.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"The royal tower. Now," said Orion.

Star was forced to explain everything.

"Moon, I can't believe you would withhold information about the book of spells," said Orion, "Especially from your brother in law!"

"I had it under control," said Moon, "Ruberiot may have accidentally let it out, so I'm sure it was an accident."

"That's no excuse Moon, you can't keep defending them!" said Orion.

Heckapoo and the other royal guards were taking Moon's side.

"All the Butterfly family history gone, and will soon be in the hands of Toffee," said Orion, "Because of YOU!"

He pointed his finger at Star.

"Me?!" asked Star.

"You had to be distracted by your fiancé, your fiancé who I might add is a HUMAN, and because of that, Ludo has the book of spells!" said Orion.

"Now wait just a minute," said Moon, "What happened today wasn't Star's fault…."

"The hell it isn't," said Orion.

"Orion…." Said Moon.

"Explain yourself young lady, and it better be good!" said Orion.

"Marco's world was in danger so I had to go and help him!" said Star, "What good is being a princess if it means leaving the ones you love behind?"

Orion went to her and then smacked her in the face.

Everyone was shocked.

"TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" he shouted, "You just let our enemy take the book of spells and now soon Mewni will fall into chaos!"

"We can get it back…." Said Star, "I…."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" said Orion, "What kind of princess would forsaken her kingdom, her family, just for some spineless human?!"

"HEY!" said Moon, "This 'human' may be spinless, no offense Marco."

"None taken," said Marco.

"But he has been by Star's side since the day she came to Earth," she finished, "Had it not been for Marco, she wouldn't have learned all these incredible skills."

"Nor would she have put the entire kingdom in danger," said Orion, "A true princess would put her responsibilities before herself and focus on the problem!"

"While you sit here and focus on the problem as you put it, dozens of innocent worlds are in danger," said Star.

"You are a stubborn, irresponsible selfish brat!" said Orion.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" said Star.

Orion turned around.

"I was a fool, to think you were ready," said Orion as he turned around, "Star Butterfly, your foolishness has brought Mewni to its doom, and worse to the brink of war!"

He was furious.

"You are unworthy of this kingdom, unworthy of your title, and unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," said Orion.

He snatched the wand from her.

"Until you learn responsibility, you are hereby banished from Mewni!" said Orion

"You can't do that!" said Moon, "The wand chose her."

"It doesn't matter what the wand says," said Orion, "But what I say does. And I say Star is not worthy of the wand's power!"

"But I'm nothing without the wand!" said Star.

"If you're nothing without the wand then you shouldn't have it," said Orion, "Its bad enough that Mewni has a clumsy irresponsible brat for a future queen."

Star was hurt by those words.

She ran into the portal back to Earth.

"Star wait!" said Moon, "Your uncle didn't mean that."

"I meant what I said!" he shouted.

Marco went into the portal and just shook his head at Orion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Realization

(Disclaimer!)

Star was pacing around the house thinking about how she could get back to Mewni.

"She's been like this all day," said Marco, "Its starting to worry me."

"Why doesn't she just stop walking around like a zombie?" asked Daxter, "Its disturbing the neighbors."

"Try to be understanding Dax," said Jak, "She lost her wand and her kingdom all in one night."

Ruberiot saw Star and started to sneak past her.

Star caught him.

"RUBERIOT!" she shouted.

"Gah!" he said.

He ran off and tried to find his dimensional scissors.

"Oh man where did I put those things?" he asked.

"Ruberiot you crossed the line!" said Star, "Come back here I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"No please Star, let me explain!" said Ruberiot.

"I'll kick it harder if you don't get your ass over here!" said Star.

"Star please, I can explain everything!" said Ruberiot.

"You ruined my life on MEwni!" said Star, "I'm gonna kill you, bury your body, dig you from your grave then clone you and kill all your clones!"

She kept chasing Ruberiot around the house.

Jak finally got a hold of her.

"STOP IT!" he said.

Everyone finally calmed down.

"I don't know how those lyrics got into Ruberiot's song, but trying to kill him isn't helping anything," said Jak.

"If I had my wand on me right now…." Said Star.

"Well the fact is you don't Star," said Tom, "But Comet is on his way to find some dimensional scissors to get us back to Mewni."

"Now look, when we get to Mewni, we're gonna find a way to the royal castle, get checked in, and have this little mess straightened out," said Jak.

He set her down.

"I just can't believe this," said Star, "And right before summer even started."

"Don't worry Star, we'll get everything settled out soon," said Marco, "And have our wedding there as well."

"Marco I don't want a fancy wedding on Mewni," said Star, "I want a nice simple wedding here on Earth."

She hugged him.

"Looks like you're use to being part of our planet," said Marco.

Back on Mewni, Daxter was walking around Mewni castle.

"Comet will be quite surprised when he discovers I find those dimensional scissors first," he said.

He heard some voices.

"Now that Star is out of the way, we can finally begin searching for the Cosmic Gem of Reality," said someone.

Jak looked down and saw Orion talking with Ludo, and Toffee.

"You've done well," said Toffee who's spirit was inside some kind of canister.

"Now that Star is gone, Mewni will never be the same," said Ludo, "Which is something I have been counting on for years."

"Holy shit," said Daxter.

He rushed to the king and queen.

"Daxter, you seem tired," said Moon, "Can I get you anything?"

"Your majesty, we have a huge problem," said Daxter.

Orion was placing something inside a scepter.

"Its time," he said.

King River opened the door.

"So you're searching for the Cosmic Gem of Reality are you?" he asked.

"That's right," said Orion, "The only thing that will help Mewni reign over the Earth."

"See?" said Daxter, "I told you he was bad news!"

"Care to join me, my young brother?" asked Orion, "There's a spot on the expedition with your name on it."

"No thank you," said River.

"You may have fooled everybody else on Mewni, but you can't fool us," said Moon, "I listen to public radio."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Orion.

"It means you set Star up, you bribed Ruberiot into putting those lyrics about the book of spells and turned hr subjects against him, so you wouldn't have anybody getting in your way!" said River, "And for that, I will report you."

"Oh will you now?" asked Orion.

"That's right, and they'll even get more angry when they find out you're planning to invade Earth," said River, "The royal council will not stand for any of this!"

"Oh I think they will," said Orion.

He cast a spell that put the king and queen on ice.

Daxter quickly ran out of the door.

Two of his guards were about to go after him.

"Let him go," said Orion, "He won't be a problem for us."

Comet opened the door and saw what was happening.

"Father….." he said.

Orion turned and saw him.

"Comet….." he said.

"Why…." Asked Comet, "Why are you doing this?"

"I've tried to keep this hidden from you for years, but maybe its time you knew," said Orion, "I'm declaring war against the human race."

"Wh do you hate the humans?" asked Comet, "What have they done for you to have such hatred?"

"The humans… they're the ones who took your mother away," said Orion, "The love of my life, and they've ruined my kingdom."

Comet was listening.

"But with the Cosmic Gem's eternal mist, we can have our revenge," said Orion, "We can bring Mewni to become the kingdom it was meant to be and reign supreme."

"So the slipknot army…. That was you?" asked Comet, "You showed me that vision?"

"The humans have grown too powerful over the years," said Orion, "Had they gained the strength, they would have risen against us."

"How could you keep this hidden from me?" asked Comet.

"Comet, sometimes for the good of Mewni, sacrifices must be made," said Orion.

"Sacrifices?" asked Comet.

"Oh my son," said Orion as he approached him, "They were only humans."

He gave Comet the scepter.

"I can make you the king you've always wanted to be," said Orion, "Once we merge the dimensions, you shall rule all."

Daxter watched him.

"No…." he said.

Comet took the staff.

"I love you Father," said Comet.

He grabbed the staff and knocked him in the face.

He then turned to the two guards and knocked them out cold.

He unfroze the king and queen and helped them both escape.

He made it to the royal palace.

"Get these two to a healing room," he said, "NOW!"

Two guards brought the king and queen to a room.

Romulus got a good look at him.

"You're Orion's son," he said, "What brings you here?"

"My father," said Comet, "He is the one responsible for what has happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Heckapoo.

"He's after one of the Cosmic Gems," said Comet, "We must do something before he can attack the Earth."

"I'm afraid you won't be doing anything," said a voice.

It was Toffee.

He had a human form and some armor.

"Do you like my new look?" he asked.

Comet had his staff ready to battle.

"If you value your life, you will tell me what you know about the Cosmic Gem of Reality," said Toffee.

"You'll have to pry it from my body," said Comet.

"That was the idea," said Toffee.

They started battling.

"Its no wonder why your army was defeated," said Comet, "You're weak, puny, and you waste resources."

Comet managed to tear off some of his armor.

"Junkyard shit!" said Comet.

"Servants!" said Toffee.

His subjects arrived.

The royal council joined him.

Heckapoo used her fire magic to burn most of them while Romulus froze them in their tracks.

"What have you done with Glosaryck?!" asked Comet.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," said Toffee as he kept battling him.

"Oh but you will," said Comet.

He attemped to use the mind control spell but it had no effect.

"Young fool," said Toffee.

He attempted to take control of Comet's body but Ludo jumped in the way.

"Ludo!" said Comet, "Are you ok?"

Ludo turned around and his eyes were green.

"Ludo isn't here right now," said Toffee.

The ghost appeared.

"You didn't wanna do that little ma…." He said.

Toffee used Ludo to defeat him.

He then absorbed his magic.

The others tried attacking but he was too powerful.

"Get the king and queen somewhere safe!" said Comet.

The goat managed to heal them back.

"You have intervened for the last time!" said Toffee.

He used a magic spell on him that made him turn into dust.

"NO!" said Comet.

"Now then," said Toffee, "Its time for all of you to die."

Comet warped them all away.

"If you see Star, tell her I'm coming for my finger," said Toffee.

Comet found himself on Earth.

He limbed to Star's house and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked Marco.

He saw Comet.

"OH my god!" said Star, "What happened.

"My father….. toffee… ambush…." He said before he fell to the floor injured.

Star and Marco helped him to a bed.


End file.
